


C/A Mastercard commercial

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: You know those MasterCard commercials that list how much certian items are? Then the last thing is priceless? Well I thought I would send in one with Angel and Cordelia. If you don't like it, and say it's stupid. Well, it's supposed to be. BTW, I don't own MasterCard, Angel and Cordelia. Or any of the items listed. So that takes care of the disclaimer.





	C/A Mastercard commercial

**Author's Note:**

> You know those MasterCard commercials that list how much certian items are? Then the last thing is priceless? Well I thought I would send in one with Angel and Cordelia. If you don't like it, and say it's stupid. Well, it's supposed to be. BTW, I don't own MasterCard, Angel and Cordelia. Or any of the items listed. So that takes care of the disclaimer.

{Shot of expensive shoes. Woman in said shoes walking down the  
sidewalk a night.} 

Gucci high heels: $700 

{Dry cleaning bill sticking out of her purse.} 

Dry cleaning bill for getting demon slime out of favorite dress: $500 

{Close-up shot of an equisette cross around her neck.} 

Silver cross with Gealic symbols: $100 

{We see Angel sitting at a table at Caritas. We find out the woman is  
Cordelia.} 

Spending the evening with the man that you love: Priceless 

Somethings money can't buy. For everything else, there's MasterCard.

End.


End file.
